howtoprogramfandomcom-20200215-history
Howtoprogram Wiki:Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Simplified House Rules # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevent edit conflicts and mistakes. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Chat Help us keep a fun and respectful atmosphere while on chat! Please observe the following common-sense house rules: #'Be respectful'. Keep your remarks constructive and respectful. Don't be offensive, creepy, abusive, humiliating or intimidating and don't attack, harass, or impersonate others. #'Don't SPAM'. Unintelligible comments (made in ALL CAPS, txtspeak, chatspeak, and the like) will be considered SPAM. Excessive use of emoticons is also a form of SPAM. #'Don't advertise, preach, or campaign'. The How to Program wiki is not a venue for preaching or disseminating your political or religious views. It is also not a venue to advertise any business, non-profit, or charitable cause. Discussions regarding religion/politics will not be tolerated on main chat; if you wish to discuss the subjects peacefully, please do so in Private Messages (PM). #'Keep it clean'. The How to Program wiki chat is to be a good, clean environment. Don't make remarks or link to content containing hate speech or related to alcohol, drugs, tobacco, politics, sex; or any kind of content containing realistic or extreme violence, or content intended to shock or disgust. We (the Chat Moderators) will not tolerate curse words on chat, including curse words which have been censored (replacing letters of the word with stars or other symbols). #'Stay safe'. Do not share personal information such as your first, middle, and last name, email-address, location, zip code, contact information, real-life pictures of you or family, age, etc. This applies not only to your own personal information but also the personal information of others. #'We will step in if we must'. We reserve the right to kick, ban, and/or block any users that violate the guidelines. Repeated violations will result in a lengthy ban from the How to program wiki chat or block from accessing the wiki on that account. If you are asked by a Chat Moderator to stop any activity, do not argue with the Moderator, and comply with their demand accordingly. Our Moderators are required to act responsibly; trust their judgement while on the How to Program wiki chat. Now that you have read these rules, remember them, and have fun on chat! :) Editing *Making several edits in a row on the same article for the sake of raising your editcount is strongly discouraged. All changes should be combined into as few edits as possible. *Editing to rise editcount and not for the benefit of the wiki is not allowed. *Spamming or vandalizing pages (e.g. user pages, articles, etc) is not allowed. *We advise that you preview your edits before publishing to make sure you have not made any mistakes. *If you are making a large edit, put the on an article and start editing. *You are only allowed to use the one article at a time. Account * Underage **Users who are underage (under 13 years old) as a result will have an admin notify Wikia for the underage user to receive a global block. * Duplication/Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry is the act of making duplicate accounts. They might be used for these reasons: **To evade a previous ban. **To cause trouble while maintaining the reputation of another account. **To impersonate another account. Sockpuppetry is not allowed. Any user who creates a sockpuppet without administrative permission should expect to be blocked immediately. Legitimate reasons to create alternate accounts **Previous account has glitched or has been hacked **Previous account has gained poor reputation due to misunderstanding **The new account is a doppelganger (see below) * Meatpuppet Meatpuppetry is a term meaning the recruitment of (usually new, but not always) editors to join a discussion on behalf of another editor, usually with the aim of persuading others to vote in a certain way, or gain extra scoring in a discussion or voting system such as the RFR. (Read more info about the RFR below.) Meatpuppetry is highly discouraged and any meatpuppetry will result to be blocked indefinitely. * Impersonation Impersonation is the act of pretending to be someone else even though you're not them. Impersonation Accounts will be blocked indefinitely and the one controlling the account will be blocked. * Inappropriate Usernames Innappropriate Usernames are prohibited and are strongly discouraged. Users with inappropriate usernames are suggested to request a username change to Wikia or request permission for a new account with a new username (ask an administrator). User Rights and Requesting User Rights *User Rights are not a rank, they are a responsibility. *Abusing User Rights and/or breaking other policies will result in an immediate demotion and block. *Users with a bad historical wikia record, (e.g. users known for vandalizing, spamming, etc.) will be deemed denied of user rights. *We do allow users with parental permission to be on the wiki, but legally, we cannot promote underage users. *If the community does not need another administrator, rollback, chat moderator or rollback, then there will be no promotions at the time. *The community does not have a say in who gets the rights, for the sole purpose of avoiding rigged votes by meatpuppetry for poor candidates, and other likely and similar situations. *The only users who have a say in who gets the rights are bureaucrats and administrator. *Users must be active and have an account for 2 months. ** Administrator ***Administrators must know at least how to use the following subjects below. In edition of more languages is optional but is valuable. ****Wiki Markup and MediaWiki ****CSS ****HTML ****JavaScript and or JQuery ** Bureaucrat ***If there is still an active bureaucrat, (unless if they are going to be inactive for long periods of time) there is no need to promote another user to bureaucrat status. ****Wiki Markup and MediaWiki ****CSS ****HTML ****JavaScript and or JQuery ** Rollback ***Rollbacks must know at least how to use the following subjects below. In edition of more programming languages is optional but is valuable. ****Wiki Markup and MediaWiki ****CSS ****HTML ****JavaScript and or JQuery ** Chat Moderator ***Be respectful to other users, including those who are violating the rules. ***Do not make demands of users just because you are a moderator, and only use your powers of kicking and banning when necessary. Abusing your powers will result in the removal of your moderator status. ***Remember which penalties are attributed to whatever violations they apply to. Chat Policy #'Be respectful'. Keep your remarks constructive and respectful. Don't be offensive, creepy, abusive, humiliating or intimidating and don't attack, harass, or impersonate others. #'Don't SPAM'. Unintelligible comments (made in ALL CAPS, txtspeak, chatspeak, and the like) will be considered SPAM. Excessive use of emoticons is also a form of SPAM. #'Don't advertise, preach, or campaign'. The How to Program wiki is not a venue for preaching or disseminating your political or religious views. It is also not a venue to advertise any business, non-profit, or charitable cause. Discussions regarding religion/politics will not be tolerated on main chat. Religious discussion is allowed in private messages with those only of similar beliefs. If you do not want to talk about it, you can say "I'm not interested, thank you though." #'Keep it clean'. The How to Program wiki chat is to be a good, clean environment. Don't make remarks or link to content containing hate speech or related to alcohol, drugs, tobacco, politics, sex; or any kind of content containing realistic or extreme violence, or content intended to shock or disgust. We (the Chat Moderators) will not tolerate curse words on chat, including curse words which have been censored (replacing letters of the word with stars or other symbols). #'Stay safe'. Do not share personal information such as your first, middle, and last name, email-address, location, zip code, contact information, real-life pictures of you or family, age, etc. This applies not only to your own personal information but also the personal information of others. #'We will step in if we must'. We reserve the right to kick, ban, and/or block any users that violate the guidelines. Repeated violations will result in a lengthy ban from the How to program wiki chat or block from accessing the wiki on that account. If you are asked by a Chat Moderator to stop any activity, do not argue with the Moderator, and comply with their demand accordingly. Our Moderators are required to act responsibly; trust their judgement while on the How to Program wiki chat. Other Deletion Low-content pages *One sentence or less, with no templates or images. *Any other page with just not enough content to be worth keeping. Vandalism *Blatant vandalism page. *Page created with entirely false info. *Nonsense page. Community-deleted pages *Community voted for page to be deleted. *Copyright violation. *Author requested deletion. *Duplicate page. Redirects and Merges *Unused redirect. *Broken redirect. *Redirect left from pagemove. *Deleted to make way for pagemove. *Content left behind from merge. Cleaning history *Inappropriate language. *Contains personal information. Images *Inappropriate (suggestive, contains alcohol, etc.) *Contains personal information. *Copyright violation. Blocking Category:Policy